Kuru
|manga debut = "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" |anime debut = "Even the Universes' Gods are Appalled?! The Lose-and-Perish Tournament of Power" |Race = Core Person |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = Sacred World of the Kai |Occupation = Supreme Kai of Universe 4 |FamConnect = }} is the Supreme Kai of Universe 4. Appearance Kuru is a tall Shinjin with orange skin, rather effeminate features, and a white mohawk. He wears a navy blue and yellow lined variation of the Supreme Kai outfit, with black pants, white boots, and green potara. Personality Kuru is very proud and conscious as a god. He also has a certain view as to how gods should act, finding it shameful when they bicker with each other over petty things. He also has some reservations against spying on other universes, even if it's at Quitela's request, expressing concern about Zeno finding out about their spying on Universe 7. Kuru seems to be on good terms with his God of Destruction, Quitela, and does not seem to object to Quitela's scheme to use Universe 9 in an attempt to prevent Universe 7 from assembling ten warriors. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Kuru, alongside Quitela and Cognac attends the Zeno Expo. He is later summoned to the Supreme Kai meeting by Cae. When Quitela reveals he sent spies to other universes, Kuru shows concern that Zeno might find out what Quitela did. He remains silent during the Tournament of Power. After the Grand Minister approves the use of Potara fusion, he states that his universe had no need for it. He later is erased by the Zenos after Team Universe 4 was defeated. Kuru is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power As a Supreme Kai, Kuru is much more powerful than average mortals and lower Kais. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Life Link' - Kuru's and Quitela's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Kuru and Quitela represent. *'Kai Kai' - In ''Dragon Ball Super, it is revealed that the Supreme Kai in every universe has the ability to instantly teleport to any other universe, including Zeno's Palace. Voice Actors *Japanese: Tomomichi Nishimura *Funimation dub: Justin Briner *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Cassiano Ávila **Portugal dub: João Loy *Latin American Spanish dub: Oscar Garibay *Italian dub: Andrea Oldani *Polish dub: Piotr Makarski Trivia *Kuru's name comes from one of the names of the Sumerian underworld, . Gallery References Site Navigation pl:Universe 4 Supreme Kai ca:Universe 4 Supreme Kai Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 4 Characters Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Shinjin Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who have been Erased